Devil In Those Angel Eyes
by FireyAngelIcyDevil
Summary: Better Summary Inside: Harry Potter leaves after the Final Battle, and Ginny Weasley decides to spend the Summer at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Immediately following the Final Battle Harry Potter left, and Ginny after the death of her brother, Fred, and Harry just leaving decides to stay at Hogwarts for the summer before her final year of classes. One other student decides to stay and its definitely not who she expected. a d/g fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE OR ANY MUSIC LYRICS! Now if I did I would LOVE it! This is my first FanFic so please review with any tips but only constructive cryticism, no just being rude thank you very much for Reading.

Little Bit of Devil in those Angel Eyes

Ginny POV

The Final Battle between the light and dark is officially over and I am with the rest of her family mourning not only the loss of many friends, but also the death of my older brother, Fred.

"Oh my baby is gone….GONE!" The sobs of my mother, Molly, bring me out of her shock-like state.

"Mum, the rest of us are still here." I say, not even recognizing my own voice, as I reach out to comfort my mother.

"I don't care I want my Freddy back!"

I yank back as though someone just hit me before quickly turning heel, and running out the building. I feel the tears I had been holding back, quickly start to fall as I run. As I reach the tree at the edge of the Great Lake, I sit down and pull my legs up my chest and sob. It feels as though I'm sitting there for hours when I hear familiar voices nearby.

"Look I am leaving, there is nothing keeping me here Ron, as Voldemort is dead and I have no family to speak of." I hear Harry say.

I feel anger build up inside me at hearing those words come from his mouth. I stand up, revealing myself to my brother and his two best friends. "I thought you said after the war was over we could try to be together?"

"Ginny…."

"No, don't you Ginny me, Harry bloody Potter! Oh, and no family, well that's funny, cause my mother, who is inside bawling over her blood sons body, considers you her own. Offering to take care of you every damn summer since you were twelve but there is no reason to stay? Fine, go, but I am warning you now, do not expect to come back to open arms from my family because I will be telling them why you're going. Not only did you just break my heart but when my mum finds out she will be torn to pieces over the boy-who-couldn't-bloody-fucking-die!" I snarl at him. I spin around to face Ron and Hermione. "Well are you two going to follow after the bloody idiot, just to add more pain to what the family is already in or are you going to be brave ones and stay. Because I swear Ronald Billious Weasley, if you disappear, I will hunt you down and skin you alive."

With this I turn, and storm back into the castle not sparing them a second glance.

Draco's POV

I look around the Great Hall at the friends and family either grieving or celebrating. No one even bothers to mention that my father and I, known Death Eaters, are even in the room.

I jump at the sound of an anguished cry penetrates all other sound. As I look towards the noise, I see the youngest of the Weasley reach out to comfort a plump witch with curly orange hair, who I assume is her mother. While I continue to watch the elder Weasley witch says something causing the younger to back away before fleeing from the room.

Shaking my head, I focus my attention back onto my mother and father, whom are discussing what country to go to after having the aurors clear the Malfoy name.

"Draco."

"Yes, Father?"

"What do you plan on doing if the aurors clear our names? You have not finished your schooling but the new Headmistress is offering all current sixth and seventh years to either come back next fall or get the Wizard Diplomas now. You are now seventeen and without the Dark Lord are free to choose." I stare at him in surprise. My father is exactly how everyone describes him: cold, calculating, uncaring, and pure un bridled evil. So him allowing me this decision I know must be because of my mother. I quickly think about the question before coming to a choice.

"I am going to ask Professor McGonagall if she will allow me to stay over the summer and continue my lessons in the fall."

"Very well, but you should keep in contact with us and also, once the aurors release it, I am giving you your inheritance."

"Oh...Thank you Father." I shake his hand and quickly hug my mother before turning around to search for McGongall. When I finally spot her at outside the Great Hall doors, I quickly run to catch up with her before she disappears. "Headmistress!"

"Yes Mister Malfoy?" The always stern looking Transfiguration professor had small sad smile on her face.

"I was wondering if I could stay here at the castle over the summer, as once my family name is cleared my parents plan on moving to France, and I want to continue my seventh year in the fall here at Hogwarts."

"You may Mister Malfoy, I will have a private suite set up for you." I quickly thank her before heading to the Slytherin dorm rooms so I could put all my stuff in my trunk and undo the wards set around my room so that the house elves can move my belongings.

Ginny's POV

I run up to the Astronomy Tower before I collaspe into tears once more. When the sobs finally subside I pull the chain around my neck out from under my shirt that holds my shrunken guitar. "Engorgio!" I smile slightly as the guitar returns to its proper size before putting on the strap and play a few notes before softly singing.

"I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road

And its not like her to drive that slow,  
Nothin's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
she usually comes right in, now I can tell

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain,  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride"

I gasp slightly as the tears start to fall down my cheeks again, as I remember my childhood growing up with Fred. Playing pranks on our other brothers, him soothing me when I was upset.

"But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
Oh, all alone,  
But here comes goodbye

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye"

"Miss Weasley?"

I spin around, gasping in shock. I relax as I see Professor McGongall standing at the door. " Sorry Professor."

"It is quite alright Miss Weasley, I just was coming up here to think."

'About what?' I think to myself wondering what what would be on her mind. " Oh Professor, I was wondering if it would be okay to spend the summer here? My parents are going to Egypt to stay with my brother, Charlie, but I really don't want to go. I would stay out of the way and keep to myself."

"Yes Miss Weasley, you may stay. I just want to warn you there is another student staying. If you still wish to stay, then I will have the house elves ready a private suite for you to stay in."

"Thank You Professor" I head to the door to leave, just as i am about to I hear her say my name again. I turn and look at her questioningly.

" You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you, Ma'am" I say quietly, before leaving.

Thanks again for reading and please review. It might be a bit before I update the next chapter so bare with me.

FireyAngelIcyDevil


	2. Chapter 2

I am soo sorry it took so long to update I am a stay at home mom of a 9 month old baby girl who doesnt take naps so the only time I get to write is at night. Thanks dor the reviews and follows and I hope you like this chaper.

FireyAngelIcyDevil

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter except my own character who will be introduced later on. Also the song is Never Alone by Lady Antebellum.

Ch 2. The Funerals

Ginny POV

It had been a week since I had asked to stay at Hogwarts, a week since my brother Fred died, a week since Voldemort and his followers were defeated, and a week since Harry Potter up and left, taking his best friends with him. A full week of collecting the dead, informing families, planning funerals and rebuilding our world and school. Today would be the Memorial Service for everyone who died during the war, and my mother had made me come home to get ready and so I could collect my stuff to be put in my suite at Hogwarts.

I sigh as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My auburn hair I had pulled into a bun at the nape of my neck, I hadn't bothered with any makeup so my brown eyes looked dull and lifeless. I feel a burst of anger shoot through me and I punch the mirror in a fit.

There is a knock on the bathroom door before it opens to reveal my older brother Bill.

" Oh..Gin-bug!" I feel his strong arms wrap tightly around me and the tears start pouring out.

" I miss them! I never thought Ron would leave and I keep expecting Fred to apparate right next to mum, and get yelled at. It hurts so much that he's truly gone and when I think about Harry, Ron or Hermione I just end up angry." I sob into his chest as he tries to calm me down.

" Shhhh..Shhh. Its ok Gin-Gin. We all miss Fred but all we can do is remember him and celebrate the end of the War like he would want us to. And I am sure Harry will be back and so will Ron and Mione."

" You don't get it! I know they won't be back especially Harry! I heard them talking bout leaving and…." I pull away and start yelling at him.

"WHAT!"

I spin around to see my mum and dad standing in the door. "I heard them talking about leaving after you pushed me away after the Battle! Harry said he had nothing to keep him here and no family so he was leaving and never coming back. Ron and Hermione said they would go with him. I confront him bout it but it didn't change anything! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME OR ANY OF US, AND THEY'LL JUST FOLLOW HIM!" By this time I was screaming and sobbing profusely.

Mum just stands there staring while my dad walks over to me and envelops me in a hug. After a few minutes I stop sobbing and relax into his grip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Daddy, I just didn't want to upset Mum more."

"Its quite alright, Princess. Oh dear what happened to your hand!"

"She smashed the mirror, Dad, that's why I came in to begin with."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Oh well, lets just get you all fixed up." I look up to see my mum with a sad smile on her face. I nod before following her into the kitchen so that she can fix up the cuts on my hand.

Draco POV

The last week had gone by in a flash, between the interoggations of the Ministry, and the Aurors searching the Manor. But finally my families name was cleared, I was given my inheritance and my parents left the country. I was asked to speak today at the Memorial Service to remember my Godfather Snape and I agreed to it as I want them to know him as the man he really was.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and glance round at all the people in the chairs that were set up for the service. There were hundreds from all sides of the war: Magical, Muggle,Beasts, Light and Dark. As I scan the crowd my eyes fall on my best friend, Blaise, who although not many people knew had been a spy for the light. As I watch he looks at me and nods slightly in acknowledgement. Before I could do anything in response McGonagall clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"We are gathered here on this day to pay rememberance to all those who lost their lifes in the War. Now for each person one of their family or friends cans come forward to speak. The first speakers I am going to introduce first because I believe everyone needs to know the truth of the person they speak for. This person was Headmaster Severus Snape. Now I present you the first speaker Ginerva Weasley.

I gape in surprise as the girl Weasley comes forward and stands at the podium.

"I know most of you are surprised by the fact that I am speaking for Snape but before I say anything I would like to show you all something so excuse me for a minute." She brings out her wand and quickly waves it. " Accio pensieve"

We all watch as a pensieve floats out of the school and on to the stool next to her. She slowly sets it up to the projector before putting her wand to her temple and withdrawling silvery strands of memories and puts them in the pensieve.

" Now first we will be watching memories that Severus had given to Harry before he died, then we will watch my own memories of him."

We all watch in astonishment as we watch Snapes memories. When the last memories appears we all watch in astonishment of Dumbledore asking Snape kill him when the time comes. When its over Weasley stops the projector for a moment and looks out at the people in the crowd.

" Severus Snape was by far one of the bravest men I knew, because even though he thought he was to far gone he still tried to protect the ones he loved and then when he was asked to do something he knew people would condemn him for, he still did it. Now that we watched those memories I want you to see my memories of the same man from when I was eleven and in my first year to this past week." She starts the projector again.

-Memory-

Ginny quickly sat down at the desk in the potions room with the rest of the first year Gryffindor and the first year Slytherins. She quickly scans the room looking around for the teacher that Ron and her brothers always called a bat. Her and the rest of the class jump in surprise when the classroom door slams open to reveal a sour look man dressed in black. As he walks to the front he notices that Ginny was staring and looks at her sharply before his eyes open wide in surprise.

It was weeks later when they were working on their first potion and Ginny had just finished. Knowing she was done before anyone else she quickly pulled out the diary she had found in her cauldron after shopping Diagon Alley. She started to write in it.

"Miss. Weasley, I don't remember saying you had to write anything down, so why are you not working on your Befuddlement Draught?" Snape came to stand next to the young girl.

"I already finished professor." Ginny looks up at him with pride. " Would you like to test it?"

" Yes I would Miss Weasley. Greengrass! Come here."

"Yes, sir." Astoria Greengrass comes up to him and he hands her a vial with the potion in in. She quickly swallows the potion and after a few seconds he asks her some questions, which she gets wrong, the he ask he to walk towards the door, and she ends up walking the wrong direction.

"Very good Miss Weasley 10 points to Gryffindor. He leans down writes on a piece of parchment before saying. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore the password is coconutties."

The projector stops again and everyone look at her.

"I will explain what happened in that meeting with Dumbledore myself as I'm sure your don't wanna be here all day." There were a few chuckles from the audience. " Now once Professor Snape got to the Headmasters office, it was explained to me that the Befuddlement Draught was a fifth year potion that Snape only gave the class to see how we all were with potions. The fact that I completed the potion with no issues at all amazed them both and Dumbledore requested that I take private lessons with Snape but starting the next year because of the events going on at school at the time. As planned the next school year and the ones following I had lessons with Severus and soon learned of his true nature and not the one most people saw. For my last memory I want to show you my favorite lesson I had with Snape.

Ginny runs into the potions classroom, out of breath and giggling.

"Nice of you to join me, Ginerva."

"Sorry Severus, Gryffindor was celebrating and Harry kissed me!"

"He WHAT!?" Snape's head snapped around from the board he was writing on. "And why would he do that? That hooligan should not be near you with a ten-foot pole."

"Severus Snape, I am not Lily Evans! And he is not a hooligan!"

"Sorry Ginerva, there are times where you remind me to much of Lily and Harry look much like his father, it just brings back memories. Although he should still be no where near you, you have become to much like a daughter to me these last few years, it just irritates me."

The projector screen went black and the audience just sat there looking in surprise.

"Severus was an amazing man, who was just misunderstood and needed a friend. I am proud to say that he taught me all he could and two years ago made his apprentice and the just months ago got me my Mastery certificate in potions. He is a man that should be remembered as a hero and a the protector of the students. Thank you." I stare as I watch her sit down before I realize that McGonagall had just introduce me.

"Well there isn't much more I can add to what Miss. Weasley said about my godfather but I can say that everything she has said is true. If you were in Slytherin, you knew that should you need anything that he was always available and willing to help even if it was to just smack you upside the head. I hope that he is always remembered and that parents will speak to their children and grandchildren and tell them of his sacrifice." As I finish I sit down in an empty seat and watch as the rest of the service went by. At the end of the service the Weasley girl stands up holding a guitar goes to mic and sings quietly.

"May the angels protect you

Trouble neglect you

And heaven accept you when its time to go home

May you always have plenty

Your glass never empty

And know in your belly

You're never alone

May your tears come from laughing

You find friends worth having

With every year passing

They mean more than gold

May you win but stay humble

Smile more than grumble

And know when you stumble

You're never alone

Never alone

Never alone

I¹ll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you stay with you

Baby you¹re never alone

Well I have to be honest

As much as I wanted

I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won¹t blow

So when hard times have found you

And your fears surround you

Wrap my love around you

You're never alone

Never alone

Never alone

I¹ll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you stay with you

Baby you¹re never alone

May the angels protect you

Trouble neglect you

And heaven accept you when its time to go home

And when hard times have found you

And your fear surrounds you

Wrap my love around you

You¹re never alone

Never alone

Never alone

I¹ll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you stay with you

Baby you¹re never alone

My love will follow you stay with you

Baby you're never alone"


End file.
